


I Just Want You

by Mom_Nicole



Series: 3 Hearts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby on the way, Daddy Steve, F/M, Family Coming Together, Fluff, Gentle Sex, In the Sexy Way, Kissing, Love, More Chapters to Come, Sex, and finding out how to be poly, brief mentions of bucky - Freeform, bucky is the best guy, but after that it's family, female reader finds out some news, female reader is on the run, lots of fluff, steve finds out the news not in the best way, steve goes to look for him, the first chapter is the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve loves on his best girl, a family is born.This happens to fit on my happy steve bingo card: Kids.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell me what you want baby girl….just name it and i’ll give it to you.” Steve whispers in your ear, breath hot against your skin making you shiver as his hands settle on your shoulders before slowly sliding down your arms, his lips finally making contact with your neck as he sucks gently on the soft skin there.

“I just want you.” You breath out on a gasp as his teeth sink into your skin slightly.

Your arms holding his shoulders tighten as your hands dig more into the firm muscle there. All that strength and power right under your fingertips. He could easily snap you like a twig if he wanted too, but he would never...oh no...he treats you so gentle..so loving. He only gets rougher if you want him too. Tonight is not one of those nights though, tonight it’s all about care and loving touches.

Being straddled in his lap like this put him at a much better height with your breast and it also just let you feel him everywhere around you, his legs circled loosely behind you in the rumbled up sheets, his arms caressing everywhere, down your arms, your back, even your ass cheeks, gripping them tightly, kneading them both as he uses the grip to grind you down against his erection. You both moan at the feeling.

He keeps doing it over and over again, until on the next grind down you angle your hips just right so he can slip in, your hands come up to the back of his neck leading into his hair as you moan biting your bottom lip, you sink down over him inch by inch until your pussy has him all enveloped and your hips almost slam down on his.

His hands spread wide over your back, groaning into your neck at the feeling of you all around him like this. He lets you set the pace, instead taking one of your nipples between his lips and suckling to his hearts content, groaning harshly as you start to move up and down in his lap. You grab some of his hair and keep his head right where it is as you ride him in a slow, steady pace.

“Yeah baby just like that….mmmmm.” He mumbles out around your breast filling his mouth.

The words wash over you as you start gripping him deep inside every time you slide back down over his length. That has him groaning roughly, finger tips digging into the skin of your back harder as he thrust up just enough to meet you on the come down. You cry out from it, both hands fisting in his hair now as he pops off your breast with a pop and dives in, claiming your mouth instead, sliding his tongue home inside beside yours.

You try keeping up the pace, but it gets harder when one of his hands moves down between you both and his fingers rub your clit in just the way that always unravels you. 

“Yeah daddy...feels so good.” You whine breaking the kiss, throwing your head back as his other hand massages one of your breast, lips going back to your exposed neck, leaving trails of tiny nips and kisses against your heated skin. 

“That’s it baby girl….let daddy see you come...let me see you come undone for me.” He nearly growls possessively into your neck, using his captain america voice on you and boy that just does it for you every. single. t ime.

Your hands in his hair tighten surely to a painful point, but he never ever complains as you come around his cock, his fingers never slowing down, making you ride out your orgasm as long as you can take. It’s only once your nearly at the end of it that you feel him tense up and holding you tightly to him as he comes deep inside you, you take his face and kiss him deeply as he rides it out moaning and moaning into the kiss.


	2. Surprising News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well anon asked for a part 2 to this, so here we go...

You kept looking down at the test strip and just…..failed to see how this could happen….Steve always wore a condom every. single. time. And yet here you are on your 10th! pregnancy test and they have all said the same: POSITIVE =====

Those little words and double lines are not lying in the slightest….you need to see your doctor RIGHT NOW.  
____________________________________

You have never been more thankful Steve was away on a mission then you are right now in this moment. The doctor confirmed your fears and yes fears! This shouldn’t have happened, Steve always used protection it just didn’t make any sense and you would never cheat, your heart fully belonged to Steve. No a condom at some point must have broken and neither of you noticed, it’s the only thing you can think of.

You had a dna test done because why not? And of course it came back matching Steve and you. Now you just had decide what to do. Steve was without all those years in the ice only 29 now. And you were 22, plenty young to have the child without any issues, but the real question was, did either of you want a baby? Or more importantly, were you ready for one?  
_________________________________

Steve’s mission takes a turn for the worse and you only find this out because you see it on the news. You see the news of helicarriers going down and you learn Steve was on one of those and fighting someone, the pictures are granny and blurring, but the news it saying it’s the winter soldier and….after your last phone call with Steve well….you know who that REALLY is.

It hadn’t been a good time to tell him you were pregnant because of course it wasn’t and instead Steve ended up spilling his guts about his old 40’s best friend and lover, and how this winter soldier was the same man. You were glad Steve had friends to crash with, but you had never wanted to see him more, to know he was ok. Instead he told you he loved you no matter what happens and ended the call before you could even answer back.  
_____________________________________

Steve is hugging you goodbye in a cemetery….he has to look for Bucky...and you….refuse to tell him your carrying his child. What good would that even do right now? How can you even compete with a childhood friend….a lover way before you even came into the picture? The answer is simple...you can’t...not ever. It’s better he not know. There's tears in both your eyes and his when you part from each other and he’s offering words of comfort and love, but part of you isn’t even there anymore. You know this is the end...he just doesn’t know it yet. Once he finds Bucky….you will no longer even be a thought surely.  
________________________________

Steve for awhile calls you nearly everyday….you cling onto hope that maybe you're wrong after all, he’s not forgetting you, but when his last text message just simply says he found Bucky...he goes silent and your text messages go unanswered. A month of silence drives you crazy with worry and you start to wonder if your fear was right all along. When people show up at your door one day dressed all in black saying they were sent to take you somewhere safe….did they think you were stupid or something? Steve had taught you alot in the years you had known him, but even you knew when shady people showed up.

You acted like you would agree and just pack a few things, when you enter the bathroom, you pull out a gas canister you made and kept back for emercies, you open the bathroom door and toss it out, watching it fill the apartment with gas before slamming the door in one of the people’s face as they start coughing.   
__________________________________

You take your wallet, tuck it in your bra and flee through the bathroom window. Not knowing what else to do, you run, you run and hide not knowing what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say this will get more chapters lol


	3. Well Now I know

ON A TRANSPORT HEADING BACK HOME……

‘Sam what’s going on? I’ve tried calling Nicole for days and she’s not picking up her phone and now your calling me and saying somethings wrong, but you won’t tell me until I get there? No I need to know right now!’

‘Steve….Nicole isn’t here, I checked on her like you asked, but the place is a mess Steve...something happened here and it isn’t good man.’

Steve barely even feels his ass hit the seat next to the pilot's chair where Bucky sits watching him worriedly. ‘What?’

“Steve...there’s more.’ Sam sounds wrong somehow.

‘How could there be more?, you just told me my girlfriends place has been broken into and for all we know she’s been kidnapped!’

Steve knows he sounds a touch frantic, but how else should he sound right now?

‘Steve we don’t know that yet and this….I really feel like you should see this for yourself man.’

‘Sam I swear to god you better tell me right fucking now!’

Steve swallows against the rising panic building in him, he should have had someone stay with her while he looked for Bucky, if something happens to her...he will never forgive himself. Bucky breaks him out of his thoughts by resting a hand on his knee and squeezing, nodding silently that it’s ok.

‘Steve...there’s pregnancy test in the trash here, more than ten of them actually….Steve all of them are positive….and it looks like a dna test done....it matches your dna.’

Steve numbly and slightly dazed hits a button on the consol putting the call on speaker….surely he didn’t hear right...there’s no way.

‘Say….that again Sam…’ His voice wobbling.

‘She’s pregnant Steve.’

Steve passes out for the first time sense he was skinny and small. Bucky just barely catches him in time.

‘Sam?’

‘Yeah man?’

‘I need you to tell me everything, start from the beginning.’ Bucky demands quietly, holding the blonde in his arms.

‘What happened to Steve?’

‘He passed out.’ Bucky sighs refusing to let the blonde go. If she was important to Steve, then she was important to Bucky, simple as that.  
__________________________________

You run and hide for days...or has it been weeks now. You frankly think it’s amazing you haven't been caught yet. What did you know about this kind of shit? The answer was nothing...nothing at all. You had tried calling your place to leave a message, but you don’t know if it even saved your message, you had been in such a hurry. 

You hope it did, in a moment of scared panic you had called your number with a pay phone and just word vomited how much you loved Steve and for him not to worry, you were safe….for now and that you hope he found his soulmate. Cause you were not stupid, you knew from how he had talked about that man that’s what he was, that wasn’t to say Steve didn’t love you strongly, but….nothing beats a soulmate. That’s a once in a lifetime kind of thing.

Maybe if you could sit down with him and talk….after all this running and hiding. With a sigh you keep your head down as you sit at the food court. The mall was packed with people, so you felt sure no one would try something here, you just needed to eat something and being on the run with morning sickness was bullshit, thank you very much.

Finishing your food, you stand and throw it away, keeping your head down, the baseball cap hopefully hiding your face good enough as you make your way further into the mall. It’s only once you start making your way to one of the bigger department stores that a hand grips your upper arm and only because of the light training Steve gave you do you know how to flip the person over you and on there back before kicking them in the head. It's someone dressed all in black again.

You give the guy a good kick in the nuts once you indeed see it is a guy before running, a shot rings out a second later making everyone around you scream and start panicking. With all the chaos going on you slip away with the crowd before finding a exit door to the docks and slamming through it never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve just has to much stress on his plate and his brain is tired of fighting it....


	4. The Pain Of It All

You felt you were being cleaver staying close to the mall. No one would think you would stay close by surely. It gave you time to breath, steal some food and wipe yourself down with some wet wipes you also stole. It was the closet thing you were gonna get to a shower or bath for now.

It was hard to sit still for to long and it didn’t help that it seemed like no matter how much you ate it wasn’t putting a dent in your hunger. The morning sickness was a pain in the ass and your back hurt all the time now. You were what? 4 months along? How in the world would you deal with this for 5 more months and how would you do it alone and on the run?

The thought was frankly depressing as fuck and the people after you for who knows why only added to it.  
__________________________________

“Dammit we’re too late!” 

Bucky watches him as they exit the mall, the people they were able to talk too that had witnessed the attack gave them plenty to go on. Only once they get back into the suv does Bucky speak up as he gets behind the wheel. Watching Steve shut the door and slump in his seat, not even buckling his seatbelt….just looking out the windshield lost in thought, chewing on his thumb nail. A very old habit he had picked up since he was 11.

“What would you do if this was you?” Bucky finally ask watching him.

“What do you mean?” Steve ask finally turning to him, putting his hand down in his lap.

“If you were trying to hide, what would have been your next move after this?”

Steve’s brow furrows thinking, “Hole up somewhere safe of course.”

“Hmmmm close by or far away.?”

Steve frowns thinking more, “Close by to throw them off….” 

His eyes look to Bucky once again before looking around at the buildings surrounding the mall. “She’s really smart...I wonder if she would do the same.” Steve says more to himself then anything.

Bucky lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes, “Hey.”

Once Bucky has Steve’s attention again he continues, “Let’s start with the next door buildings and work our way out block by block if need be, we’re going to find her Steve...you have my word on that….call it a gut feeling but….I just know alright?”  
“Ok Buck….I trust you….I always have….always will.” Steve’s flick to his again, they hold so much fucking worry and fear, even trying to hide it as he is Bucky see’s it anyway.

His gal wasn’t a super soldier, she wasn’t like them in that sense. Sure from what Steve had told him, she could be a little spitfire sometimes, but she was a really good person, kind, gentle and it’s those things that Bucky knows they need to find her more then ever….sweet people like that...they didn’t have it in them to kill someone.  
_______________________

Only…..Bucky is dead wrong about that. And he can admit, it isn’t like he is right all the time, but he normally has a pretty good idea what kinds of people can harm or kill, and he….didn’t think Steve’s girl had it in her…..not like this….but then….he reminds himself...she isn’t just fighting for her own life now is she?

So it does come as kind of a shock when checking the sixth building of the day they hear gun fire and yelling and it shoots them into fight mode. Racing up the stairs after Steve with his shield Bucky covers him like always shooting any hydra agents he see’s because yup….it’s really hydra...’son of a bitch’ Bucky thinks.

The last five shots he hears however are what shock him because it’s not from him, or the hydra goons or even Steve….it’s from Steve’s girl shooting one that got much to close to her, she empties the clip into the guys face before he falls over, and while Bucky wasn’t fully right on how she was much too gentle to kill...he wasn’t fully wrong either.

Her face pales, her hand shakes holding the gun and then her whole body shakes clearly in shock. Bucky doesn’t even know her and he wishes he could save her this kind of pain….the first time you kill someone with your own hand….it’s never easy, its a brutal raw thing that stays with you forever.  
____________________________

You can’t believe what you just did….you….killed someone.....again….you ended someone's life.....again.... You don’t even register anything else around you, you just keep pulling the trigger even when it should be clear the gun has been empty for minutes now. You don’t feel yourself start to shake, all you see is the guy you killed and think….’I killed someone.’ 

A voice tries breaking you out of your trace, but it sounds so far away almost like your underwater, a hand so very gently grabs your wrist while the other hand covers the gun and gently takes it away, when you feel yourself gently being tugged into a embrace against a chest you know so so well, you break down sobbing.


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

With Steve there, arms wrapped around you, you could finally let go and just….let him take care of you for awhile. You were so tired from all this...and the baby news was the last thing on your mind at the moment, you could really go for a dam nap right now and sleep for days….or sit down and eat a whole cake, whichever came first.  
___________________________

When you all get back to the SUV, James...or Bucky as he said you could call him firmly said he would drive so Steve could sit in the back with you. You could already see why he was such a good man, protecting Steve, being his shield of sorts. You liked it, it was good to have people like that in your life, to bad you had so very few of them yourself.

At some point you lay down in the backseat, head on Steve’s lap and just…..sleep on and off. You don’t think about the man you shot anymore for right now, it was done and over, he was going to kill you and your child, it had to be done. Swallowing thickly you allowed Steve’s hand rubbing up and down your arm in a soothing manner and his fingers in your hair pull you into a nice slumber.  
__________________________________

By the time you get back to the avenger tower, it’s been nearly 8 hours of driving and all you did was sleep the whole time and sleep deep. Your body had needed it and all you wanna do now is sleep even more. Steve hasn’t stopped touching you since he had you back in his arms and frankly, you were going to take all the comfort you could get. It had been a lonely month on the run.  
______________________________

Once you get to the top, it becomes clear this is Steve’s floor….his home. You hadn’t ever seen it in the year you had been together, he always came to your tiny little brooklyn apartment, but seeing all this, you could see how it was only barely lived in, still it was home right now which meant more sleep.

“Y/n I really think you should see doctor Banner.” Steve’s voice floats to you from behind as you look around the place before turning back around to him.

“I will I promise in the morning...I just...i’m so tired all the time and it’s been a long time since I could sleep in a bed and it’s all I can think about right now.” You offer frowning and shaking slightly.

“Hey, hey it’s ok.” Steve says in a soothing voice coming to you again and wrapping you in his big strong arms, you melt against him and soak him in.

There was so much you wanted to say right now, but you had plenty of time for that in the morning, right now you really did just wanna sleep. Your eyes finally land on Bucky who watches the city skyline, his back to you both before turning to look at you and Steve. His smile is small, but comforting all the same.

“Hey why don’t I get out of your hair for awhile Steve, Stark said he would find me a room.”

“Bucky..you don’t have to go.” Steve’s voice rumbles deeply, with your ear pressed to his chest still in his embrace, it makes for the best lullaby.

“Steve…I…” Bucky rubs the back of his neck now looking….nervous? Maybe even lost?

“James.” You start, never moving from Steve in anyway, it felt to good right now.

His eyes slide to yours once more.

You smile tiredly at him, but a smile filled with comfort and understanding. “Please don’t go, please stay here...please stay with us...your family..family sticks together right?”

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open alittle, his face equal parts wonder and equal parts shock. “I..” He starts to say, but you cut him off.

“Bucky.” You start again, this time his face slides into something more...serious at your tone.

“I would very much like for you to stay, so please stay. Your part of Steve’s soul and your place is here with him...with us.” You finish quit surprised at yourself, but you meant it so there it was.

His eyes just widen even more, he opens his mouth, but no words come out and you can hear Steve’s heart beating double time now. You lean up and kiss Steve goodnight, caressing his face and offering him a loving smile.

“I’m going to bed, we can talk about everything tomorrow...ok?”

His adam apple bobs up and down, his eyes taking you in like he’s seeing you for the first time in his life...like something...truly amazing. Finally he nods kissing your forehead sweetly, “Of course sweetheart, please get some rest...i’ll be in shortly.”

With one last kiss to his cheek, you make your way down the hallway he points you towards and as soon as you see the big inviting bed, you don’t even bother to take off your clothes, you just crawl in and fall asleep just like that.  
_______________________________

Bucky moves towards Steve as they both watch you enter the bedroom and disappear. “That’s some girl you got there Stevie.”

Steve smiles a tiny loving thing, “Yeah...yeah she is.”


	6. There Is Room For Two

“Why do these have to taste so bad.” You complain a few days later.

You had been true to your word, you had slept hard that first night back, you never even felt Steve come to bed or spoon up behind you. You had also been true in your word about seeing dr Banner the next day. The reason why you felt so dam tired and weak even after resting and eating really shouldn’t have surprised you, your boyfriend was a super soldier after all.

“That baby carries some of Steve genes, which means she’s carrying some of the serum, which is draining you faster than a normal pregnancy would, means you have to eat more, rest more.”

While all that had made sense, both you and Steve at the time had clearly both honed in on the same thing, “She?” You ask smiling softly.

Bruce had just smiled a tiny smile and nodded, “Oh yeah...you didn’t know the sex yet huh...well yeah it’s a girl.”

You had looked at Steve who looked back at you with….such a softness in his eyes. Having only just talked to him a hour before in bed about him knowing you were pregnant while you were on the run, you hadn’t had alot of time to really talk about it that much, but well that look in his eyes had said everything you needed to know, he wanted the baby so very badly and that look in his eyes was someone already falling in love with the life growing inside you.

Now though, you just wish the special shakes Bruce prescribed you to drink six times a day didn’t taste so bad. Your face clearly showed your distaste for the thing even as you drank it down gladly, whatever your baby needed you would give her, even this nasty tasting shake.

“Maybe we can add something to it to help with taste?” Steve offers, looking over his shoulder for a minute.

“Strawberries?” You plead. You have been having the very worst cravings for strawberries.

Steve rolls his eyes fondly, adoring smile on his face as he turns back to the stove to flip the next pancake, “Sure baby, whatever you want.” You can hear the love in his voice.  
____________________________

Slipping away from Steve on nights you couldn’t sleep was no easy feat, but tonight you were able too. After being in the tower only a week so far, you had come to really enjoy the security here. You missed your apartment something bad, but Steve was your home now not a place. It had been a good week too, lots of talking...lots of fears spoken about, something you knew wasn’t always the easiest with Steve, speaking so open and honest, but he had gotten better since he started seeing you.

He told you he would never leave you, nor would he ever stop loving you, which was wonderful to hear, but….it didn’t just make the fears go away of course. There was someone else here now taking up the other half of his heart and you still feared one day the love they had for each other would make yours and Steve’s….not matter as much over time and then he would just….leave...walk away...it was hard not to listen to that fear.

The only reason you were able to slip away from bed tonight was because of how tired Steve was. You wore him out with your mouth, giving your love five orgasms was sure to do it too. Not like he hadn’t given back just as good, but instead of your two orgasms tiring you out they had made you wide awake instead.  
__________________________

It was kind of beautiful being able to watch the city skyline from being up so high...watching the city lights and the traffic that never seemed to stop really. You wrap your hands tighter around the hot mug of tea and just….zone out for a bit.  
____________________________

You only become aware someone else is awake when he sits down next to you, you startle, but only alittle before relaxing back against the huge floor to ceiling window and offer a welcoming smile to Bucky.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” He offers looking just a tad sheepish, his own mug of tea clasped inbetween his hands. 

You wave off his words knowing he didn’t mean to scare you. “It’s ok I startle easy, just ask Steve who is not all that silent and yet still seems to startle me all the time.”

“Yeah he isn’t the most quiet person is he? Can hear him coming a mile away.” Bucky laughs softly along with me.

We fall into comfortable silence as we drink our tea and watch the city skyline together. Bucky has not been what you were expecting honestly. He was so kind and warm and while you knew that was only a part of who he was, you had seen enough when they finally found you to know he was still a good man like Steve but...mentally stronger. You guessed he would have to be after all he went through….something...you only had learned yesterday.

“Can I ask you something?” His voice whispers after awhile of silence.

“Of course, i’m a open book ask away.” You reply.

His lips lift up in a smirk, “Did you just use a library pun on me?”

Your eyes flash in amusement, “Maybe..but it’s true.”  
He laughs softly again before going quiet. The next time he speaks, it’s still in a whisper, but his tone is more serious now making you sit up straighter.

“Are you afraid Steve would leave you for me?”

Your alittle blindsided by the question, but if there’s anything you learned this week about Bucky, it’s that he goes for the direct questions and is frank with his own answers, and you can respect that, you are kind of the same mind set after all.

“It’s a fear for sure, Steve told me he wouldn’t ever do it, but it’s hard making your brain listen sometimes...it’s still a fear yes.” You admit, watching the brunette over your mug.

Your caught off guard by him laugh of all things, you cock a eyebrow at him.

“Sorry...it’s just..funny to me...we share the same fear.” He keeps sporting that tiny smile as he speaks, eyes….open and honest...something you have only caught him really doing with Steve...it...floors you alittle.

“Why would he ever leave you for me? Have you seen me? I’m nothing special.” You offer shrugging, finishing the last of your tea and setting the mug down next to the window.

“That’s not true….your special to him...your….” He cuts himself off and you spot a faint pink blush staining his cheeks.

If there’s one thing you are good at, it’s waiting in silence. He sets his half drank cup of tea down next to the window and finally speaks. “Your not nothing special, most people would not even suggest what your offered that first day here, offering to share Steve and be ok with it like it was the most normal thing in the world, most people could never do that and you did it without any hesitation because...because you have a good heart just like Stevie.”

“Just like you.” You offer softly.

His smile grows at that looking shy, “I find that it’s rare to find people like you outside of Steve so yeah you're special to Steve and….your...special to...me.” He finishes, the pink on his cheeks telling, his smile and eyes bashful even. You find you like the look alot on his handsome face.

You slowly take his hand, his metal hand because he still spends a good deal of time hating on it. “Your special to me too James.” You offer softly, feeling your cheeks heat up at your own words.

It was true, a week you had only known the man, but he was...a sweet soul and if he could love Steve and you could love Steve….didn’t it stand to reason you two could love each other too one day?


	7. Sweetheart

2 MONTHS LATER……6 MONTHS ALONG…..

 

“I just...will never be able to understand how you can eat that combo and LIKE it.” Bucky wonders out loud not for the first time seeing you eat a pickle with peanut butter on the top of it.

The thing that makes this even funnier is that Steve has come to actually like the combo too and is happily enjoying his own right next to you, you both eye Bucky as you both keep eating your pickle/peanut butter combo, finding it funny how the brunette refuses to even try it.

“Not our fault you can’t appreciate the finer things in life Buck.” Steve finally comments finishing his off first like always, shit eating grin on his face. You do your best not to laugh.

“Y/n eating it I get, you...I just think you like eating the odd foods to fuck with me.”

“Now why would I do that Buck?”

“God why do I put up with you?”

You can help giggling softly as they continue to go back and forth fondly being little shits to each other. It was one of your favorite things to watch, the ease in which they just teased each other back and forth, made them look so much younger then they were. It always ended up leaving a fond smile on your face watching them and normally they caught you with that smile, like right now. You just smile more and continue to eat your pickle.

___________________________

“Shit and fuck that feels so good.” You moan as Bucky uses that metal hand of his to give you one of the best back messages ever.

“Oh my, classy dame like you swearing like a sailor whatever will Stevie say?” Bucky teases.

You laugh because out of the three of you Steve swore the most, growing up in Brooklyn and then being in a war would do that sort of thing you guessed, Bucky wasn’t any better himself and well you never took issue with swearing yourself either so.

“Steve wont giving a flying fuck Bucky my dear.” You respond, making the brunette snort and laugh out loud.

_____________________

It had started with Steve, your love of 40’s music and how the ladies dressed, so it was really no surprise when Bucky came along that it would grow even more and that now included terms of endearments. Steve always used sweetheart or honey and you adored those names so so much, but now you had even more.

Over the last two weeks you were starting to get nicknames of baby doll, dame, toots and all sorts of 40’s terms by Bucky that you were kind of melting for, you really liked them, no one used them anymore and while the very first time he used toots and Steve thought you would get offended, you had actually swooned alittle and assured both of them you were very much ok with the terms used much to their delight.

____________________________

By this point your belly was pretty big and round making getting up out of chairs a pain in the ass, so you walked around trying to fend off more back pain and just your general bad mood. You tried very hard not to take it out on Steve or Bucky, but some days it just happened. You always felt bad about it. Steve would just always kiss you and tell you it was fine with a happy smile on his face.

Bucky well….you haven’t kissed him yet, just hadn’t felt like the right time and there was no rushing anything. Steve was of course by this point just so thrilled he got to have both of you he didn’t care how slow you two moved, it was between you and Bucky anyway. Instead on those days your mood was aimed at him, he would just run you a bath and light candles and just romance you alittle, it was so sweet, you did get a kiss on the cheek once though with a smile of his own saying it was fine much like Steve.

__________________________

However a few days later while your walking around the apartment, hand on your lower back, where it hurts yet again you get a lovely surprise that for a moment makes the pain fade away when you get handed something so so sweet.

There in Bucky’s hands was a baby onesie, blue in color with the words, ‘Brave like daddy, cute like mommy.’

You start crying because now of days you always do at the smallest thing. His smiling face falls, taking your tears for not liking it.

“Oh baby doll don’t cry, I can get another one if you don’t like this one or we can pick it out together or…..muhm…”

You cut him off with a kiss. There is just no other way to thank him for something so sweet and from the heart. You knew he was dealing with his own things and yet he STILL had time to not only shop for this, but get it for you and you just….felt your heart about explode with love for this man. You just keep framing his face and offer the sweetest and softest kisses, fingers gliding through his beard as you feel him finally start to kiss back and gently bring his hands to your back and rub soothing circles.

As a first kiss between you two, it’s differently right up there with your’s and Steve’s first kiss, it’s something truly special, just like both of them.  
___________________________

Later when Steve gets home from the gym, you and Bucky are sitting on the bar stools, eating ice cream, sitting as close as you can together. As soon as you see Steve though you get up (rather slowly) and smile excitedly at him, you pull his bearded face down to yours for a welcome home kiss, one he returns happily hmmming softly as he does so.

You feel his hands on your shoulders as you kiss before you break away excited to show him the onesie Bucky got. “Look what Bucky got us sweetie.”

He takes it from you and reads it, you watch him swallow thickly more than once, biting his bottom lip after what seems like several long minutes. When he looks up from the thing his eyes are extra shiny, first he looks to you, and there is so much love and adoration in his eyes, he leans in again and you kisses you stronger this time, before breaking away and moving over to Bucky, you follow close behind watching them.

“You got this for us Buck?” Steve ask so softly, it’s nearly a whisper, his voice is just so astonished and happy and full of wonder.

You sit back down in your seat as you watch the brunette get up from his and offer a shy smile shrugging like it was all no big deal. “Yeah of course, made me think of you two.” He mumbles, looking pleased with himself when he notices Steve looks like he is about to cry.

“Sweetheart this….your so amazing you know that?” Steve ask breathlessly like he just can’t believe how lucky in life he really is.

He doesn’t even give Bucky time to respond, he just grabs the back of his neck and kisses the daylights out of him. The brunette sighs softly at the contact.

When they part Steve does in fact have a few tiny tears running down his face. The brunette cups the blondes face in his hands and swipes at the tears with his thumbs as you watch with your heart in your eyes, trying not to cry all over again.

“It’s just a onesie doll.”

“No Buck this….this sweetheart is such a sweet thing you did for us...you have such a good heart….I love you so so much.”

You smile more failing at keeping the tears at bay, “I love you both too.”

That simple statement from you both seems to be Bucky’s tipping point, the tears you hadn’t been able to see clearly building in his eyes run down his scruffy cheeks. “Dammit now your making me cry too.” He gets out gruffly trying to lighten the mood, but you hear just how overwhelmed he is by all the love.

You get up again, putting a hand up when they go to move to you to help you up, once you can touch them again, they bring you into their little hug circle and now….now you know what it is to love two men so completely. You lean in and kiss Bucky yet again, keeping it soft and sweet, before turning your head to Steve who watches you with wide happy eyes at having been witness to you both kissing before you lean up and kiss him too.


	8. She's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I went a few days longer then normal to get a chapter out I made this chapter twice as long, enjoy :D

2 MONTHS LATER…...8 MONTHS ALONG……

By now the baby's room was done. After that afternoon of Bucky so sweetly giving you that first thing of clothing for your baby, the clothes had only grown in number, everything from onsies, to little baby dresses to bows, to everything in between….you all may have gone a tad overboard, but as Steve had once told you ‘I won’t be hurting for money any time soon sweetheart.’

So with that being said...the baby's room was huge to start with and once it had been painted in pretty hues of pink, yellows and blues...Steve couldn’t stop. With so much wall space to paint, his inner artist had come out once again and paint he did. All the walls ended up turned into the most beautiful murals you had ever seen.

Even Bucky was in awe once Steve had finished some weeks back, beautiful scenes of forest, beaches and sandy dunes. There was no color untouched and not painted, it was like you were standing in your own art museum. It had of course reduced you to tears yet again, but by this point you just dealt with it.

You had of course rushed to him (as much as you could) and kissed him so thoroughly he looked alittle dazed once you pulled back, dazed, but completely pleased and happy. You had given him a few more kisses all over his face making him laugh softly and it was music to your ears as Bucky watched both of you fondly.

______________________________

“Steve i’m gonna have to agree with our girl here and say you need this.” Bucky says one day, after what feels like hours of you arguing back and forth with Steve.

You smile because one, it’s the very first time Bucky has said ‘our girl’ and two, because he had agreed with you. Steve frowns more sagging in his seat as he picks at his fingernails in thought. The frown doesn’t leave his face, but at least he has taken a few moments to think over everything before speaking again.

“You really think so?” He finally ask in a small voice.

“Yes.” You and Bucky say at the same time, briefly looking to each other with a small smile on both your faces before looking back to Steve.

You can tell Steve is still worried and you could never be mad at him for that, but he needed to get out of the tower and clear his head he was frankly driving you crazy just a tad and you knew it came from a place of love, his needing to care for you so much, but you also knew he was getting like this in part because he couldn’t get outside his head at all lately and a mission was just what he needed right now.

“Alright...alright.” He finally says sounding more sure of himself.

________________________

Of course once he got back he seemed calmer and more clear headed. You knew you had been right, he needed to be active and this was proof of that. You don’t know how that is going work once the baby’s here and he has to go off and leave you and his child behind. You already worry yourself sick some days over the fear of him not coming back, but you hide it well, or at least hope you did, and now that you are a triad, you now carried worry over Bucky as well.

If he ever became a avenger and went out on missions at the same time Steve did….well those were thoughts for another day in the future, you knew the day was coming, it was only a matter of time and you would NEVER make them pick between saving the world and you and the baby, it would be to selfish, but sometimes you wished with just this one thing you could be selfish and ask it, but you knew you never would.

_________________________

Of course nothing ever fully goes to plan, being on the run all those months ago was proof of that. Of course the next time Steve goes out on a two day mission, something you had to push at him yet again, the trouble started.

First was that Steve’s mission got pushed back by a week, something that pained him and you, Bucky hid it better, but it was bothering him, he missed the blonde too. The second was that towards the end of that week, the mission had gone so sideways that they needed the rest of the avengers to go and while Bucky wasn’t one yet, you could tell they could use his help as well.

Like with Steve you had to push the idea at him, you would NEVER want him to think you were trying to make him do something he wasn’t ready for or didn’t even wanna do, with that being said, you knew he was torn, he promised to look after you while Steve was gone, (which that may have bothered other woman, but not you) but he also wanted to go to Steve and help, make sure he did in fact come home.

He was much harder to agree, not because he didn’t want to, he just didn’t wanna leave you (which was so fucking sweet) but you knew he needed to do this. So you took his hands in yours and then kissed them softly, conveying all your love through the kisses and then looked up into his beautiful grey/blue eyes who watched you so intently you knew you were right to say the next words.

“You need to go and make sure he comes home to us, to his daughter, to me and to you. Bring him back to us Bucky please.”

He swallows thickly and finally nods, “I’ll bring him back babydoll, just….please stay safe ok? If anything and I mean ANYTHING feels wrong go see Dr cho understand?” He says firmly, sounding much like Steve had before that first mission you had suggested he go out on.

“I promise I will, all i’m going to do is read my books, eat and sleep, i’ll take it easy.” You know you could do more, but honestly lately you had felt more tired out after even the most easy things so really it wasn’t a lie.

He nods, but much like Steve you can see the heavy worry about leaving you and it just makes you smile more and lean up to kiss him deeply. “You both come back to me you hear?” You say once you pull back. Tone serious.

“We will Nicole, I promise.”

__________________________

Then the third bit of trouble starts, you are now two weeks from your due date, the mission Steve and now Bucky are on has been taken care of, but the transport back is going to take at least 12 hours, but that’s not the trouble. The trouble is….your water just broke.

___________________________

With Jarvis disabled on your floor, (the AI freaked Bucky out still) you make your way to the elevator and hit the floor for Dr Cho. By the time your on the medical floor, your moaning in pain, maybe other woman would have been screaming from this, but well….you took pain good enough not to give into it just yet. Once the doctor sees what’s going on, it’s a blur of nurses and movement as your led into a room right away and into a bed far softer feeling then it looks.

__________________________

The hours bleed into each other, you refuse pain meds and just bare the pain of the contractions coming sooner and sooner together. You try and ignore the tears in your eyes as you bare all this alone without your family by your side, which at this point was only Steve...and now Bucky.

The Dr tries contacting the transport, but for some reason they can’t get through and it just adds to your stress and the tears overflow and spill from your eyes at the thought of something happening to them on top of everything else, you again refuse pain meds and threaten the nurse who tries to give you any against your will.

By the 10 hour mark, your ready for this baby to be born, but the fact that your family isn’t back yet is starting to weigh more and more on you. When it’s finally time for the baby to come, the tears still falling from your eyes are for your family. Between being told to push (which you don’t want to now that it’s here) and the overwhelming fear over what’s going on with your family, it’s once again a blur of unbelievable pain, crying and pushing all on your own.

“You try to stick that needle in my IV one more time i’ll rip your fucking arm off.” You growl out loudly at the nurse who once again tries giving you pain medication that you don’t want or need.

Thankfully the Dr is getting tired of this nurse as well by now and sends her out, the nurse glares at you before leaving huffing under her breath something you can’t hear.

________________________

When Dr Cho has to perform a emergency C section because the baby is turned the wrong way, you're sure this is going to be it, your going to die and leave your poor child all alone, you’ve never been more scared in your life, you don’t want to be put under, but they have no choice.

As your being rushed down the hospital hall however sun shine and warm clouds come rushing down the hallway towards you in the form of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, still battle worn looking, but just as beautiful as ever. You cry out their names and in a instant their both by your side checking you over, kissing your face and rushing out words to the Dr and nurses around you too hard to follow, but you don’t care, they made it, they came in time and now….you could bear this much easier.

_____________________________

Knowing they were there now made it easier to relax and let them put you under, the action itself still scared you, Steve knew why and it was him who was on your right side holding your hand and kissing your forehead and whispering comforting things to you as you counted back from 10, never even making it to 7 before you were out like a light.

Bucky sat nearby like a silent bodyguard, watching everything unfold. The smell of the room making him very uncomfortable, but for Nicole he would bear it, he felt like it was the least he could do after she had done so much for him, with her gentle and kind heart and welcoming smile and wonderful soul. Yeah he felt good keeping watch, still not trusting doctors or nurses at all, but he was trying. For his family he would do it, always.

____________________________

When you wake up, you feel groggy, but real rested. A dip in the bed makes you open your eyes slowly, blinking them a few times against the soft light coming in from the outside. There in Steve’s arms is your baby girl, your once again tearing up looking at her. Wordlessly Steve hands her over gently, the little one looking so small in his big strong hands. “Say hi to your mama sweetheart.”

You cradle her to your chest and take in her soft little barely there tufts of sunshine hair, her little hands and feet and face, just everything about her. Only a day old and she already has the makings of looking so much like Steve. When she just barely blinks her eyes open, you see the color blue like the ocean...just like Steve’s eyes. A little mini Steve….it makes you cry even more.

Your eyes flutter closed as you feel Steve lean forward and kiss the top of your head before keeping his head bowed and close, both of you watching your baby with love in your eyes and in your hearts. The only person missing now is, “Bucky?” You ask finally looking up and seeing him in the corner watching you three, happy smile on his face.

“I’m right here baby doll.”

You frown, “But your so far away, don’t you want to meet Rebecca?” You ask softly.

“Rebecca?” He ask softly in stunned silence.

“Yeah Buck, your sister was like a sister to me too, couldn’t think of a better person to name my daughter after then the person who accepted us for who we were back then.” Steve says softly, smiling so contently.

The brunette finally comes forward and sits on the other side of the bed so now both of the men are on either side of you. “You wanna hold her?” You ask.

Bucky looks scared at the very idea, his emotions still so honest on his face from the name you picked. “I...i’ll hurt her I can’t.”

“No you won’t.”

“How can you say that to me Nicole when...when…” Bucky’s face the very definition of longing as he looks down at Rebecca like something he wants, but can’t ever have.

“Buck...sweetheart you would never hurt her, you wouldn’t.” Steve add’s, so sure of his words same as you were with yours.

“I…”

You do what must be done, you ease forward and gently slip Rebecca from your arms into his, in a panic he holds his arms like he should and then just…..holds her deathly still and doesn’t move, but….he watches her for any signs of fear.

All she does is peer up at him, eyes opening more, the blue of her eyes stunning just like Steve’s and uses one of her tiny little hands goes for one of his metal fingers and holds on tight, the strength of her grip surprising him. His eyes quickly flicking to you and Steve, fear still in his eyes, but he doesn’t move just watches, swallowing thickly a few times.

“Hi little baby doll.” He whispers after a few moments of watching her as you and Steve watch them interact.

The minutes tick by and his shoulders start to lose some of the tension and his body relaxes just enough for him to look more at ease. As you watch them a idea rolls around in your head more and more, you lean up and whisper in Steve’s ear the idea and well...you never did do anything by the book, only now….nothing had ever felt more sure.

Steve leans back with wide eyes in shock, “Did you…?” He starts to ask before smiling even more and then laughing, “Of course you did.” He keeps laughing even once he starts kissing you again, you smile in the kiss before asking, “So is that a yes?”

All the while Bucky watches you both curiously.

“That is most definitely a yes sweetheart.” Steve finally answers, your smile grows as you kiss him again, before you and the blonde both look to Bucky now.

He lifts a eyebrow at you both, “What?” Smile on his face unsure.

You nod when you look to Steve letting him be the one to go first. “We wanna ask you something Buck and… just know we are not pressuring you in anyway, if this is something you don’t want, you can say no and we will understand, it won’t change how we feel about you ok?”

Bucky swallows looking between both of you before replying, “Ok….”

Now you speak up next, “How would you feel about marrying us handsome?”

If Bucky looked shocked at the baby name choice, then now his face can only be described as, stunned into silence. His mouth opens, but no words come out at first then, “You serious? You….wanna marry me after...everything.” He trails off looking pained in a way, he looks like he wants to cry so badly.

“We do Buck we do, none of that changes things, not for me and not for Nicole, we love you.”

The brunette sucks in his lips fighting off his tears and slowly failing at it. “Isn’t this….to soon for us?” He ask you, to which you shake your head, “Not for me, I love you simple as that and Rebecca would love to have you as a second daddy.”

Bucky finally breaks after that nodding his head and and closing his eyes tightly trying to lessen the tears and not able to do so now. “Yes…” He gets out roughly.

Steve stands and rounds the bed to his side so he can sit next to Bucky on the bed and kiss over his wet cheeks and tell him how much he is loved and it finally makes the brunette crumble and sob. He offers Rebecca back to you to take and once she is in your arms again the two men are hugging and kissing.

You and your daughter watch on happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone spot the hydra spy?
> 
> Also yes for the sake of this story three people can get married lol


	9. Date Night/Daddy, Daughter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split between female reader/buckys date night/sexy times later and steve spending bonding time with his daughter <3
> 
> Enjoy.

3 MONTHS LATER…..

“Honey for the last time, you look great.” Steve says softly, keeping his voice down for Rebecca’s sake, who is feeding from her bottle, looking up at Steve with big blue eyes, cradled in his big strong arms.

Your just going to have to take his word for it, your so nervous though. Your first real date out with Bucky, Steve’s suggestion to you both, one Bucky and you agreed would be nice. At the time you had felt bad about it though, all of you, and yes that included Bucky, had been taking turns getting up at all hours of the night to feed and change Rebecca.

You didn’t know how single mothers did it, but you were so very greatful to have so much help. You had felt bad though because well surely Steve wanted to get out of the tower for awhile too, you had in turn suggested he go out with Bucky, but he had gently told you no.

“Baby what if I wanna have some daddy daughter time hmm?”

You finally understood what he was getting at ,he wanted some alone time with Rebecca, some one on one time while you and Bucky could get to have a real date alone together, it was a win win for everyone.

So now here you are looking at the evening dress you have on, you keep worrying how you look because well, you were still working to lose the baby weight and you didn’t feel your best look wise, frankly you had even said so when Steve brought this whole thing up, which had earned you duel ‘no’s’ and ‘how could you think this’ and so on, it was enough to shut you up with a small smile.

The dress was simple enough, a strapless red dress with lace in a few places, nothing over the top fancy, but when your eyes glance in the mirror towards Steve’s, you see the heat there, the desire plain as day and boy….have you missed having sex with him, the closeness, the love….the dominance of Steve, him all around you, caging you in, making you feel safe, loved and so very turned on.

You turn around and walk to him, first bending down to kiss Rebecca on the head, before looking up at Steve through your eye lashes and….giving him a heated kiss, one full of promise for things to come later in the night once you got back. The way he watches you as you pull away, is the look of a man wanting his woman in every sense of the word and you can’t wait.

___________________________

When you meet Bucky downstairs by the car, his eyes widen, they pool with desire and love all at once, and you feel yourself smile more as he takes you in. You do the same to him, his simple skinny black jeans and black floral shirt with a simple black jacket over it all was really…..doing it for you and then some. Even his shoes were black and wow ok yeah hot dam.

“Dam doll your beautiful….the most beautiful woman I ever did see….hot damn, can I kiss you?” He says and it’s the first time you hear the Brooklyn in his voice really seeping into his words and boy do you love that.

“Handsome man like you? You bet your ass you can.” You say smiling more when he laughs softly before cupping your face in both hands and kissing you slowly, like he’s trying to memorize everything about your lips. You wind your hands around his biceps and hold on, his long hair fanning around you both like a little curtain as you kiss him back lovingly.

_______________________

Upstairs Steve hums softly cradling little Rebecca in his arms. He feels….so good...content. His two favorite people are out on a very much needed and earned date to themselves while he gets to just...love his child…...his child!

He never thought he would get to have this, any of it, but here they were, here he was engaged to his two favorite people in the world and a tiny life he helped create in his arms. It was mind blowing sometimes. He looks down at his baby and just….his eyes soften looking into her eyes that match his own. She still contently feeds from her bottle, little hands trying to help hold the thing, but Steve keeps it in the perfect spot.

He sits down on the couch and once she finishes her bottle, he eases it away from her mouth and places it on the coffee table. He gently places her at his shoulder and keeps her cradled their as he starts gently patting her back.

It’s amazing he thinks how much power lies under his hands and yet with his loved ones, with her, he was the gentlest person ever. It had taken him a few days after she was born to learn how to do everything extra gentle, he never hurt her, but like Bucky he had actually been terrified of doing it all the same.

He keeps his soft humming up until he moves to a french lullaby and starts softly singing the words. He hopes one day he can teach her the song to pass onto her own kids and boy does that….throw him for a loop, thinking of her old enough to have kids of her own.

Shaking his thoughts away he keeps singing softly, once he burps her how he’s supposed too, she settles more into him as he cradles her to his chest, her little head listening to his heart beat as he leans back until he’s laying on the couch with Rebecca resting on his chest.

She moves her head after a few moments enough to look up at him from where she lays and she just watches him, as he watches her back, his hands stay around her as she moves more until she is able to scoot just close enough to rest her little hands on his bearded face. She has come to really like playing with his beard or tugging on it, it should hurt he thinks when she does that, but Steve is used to pain, and a little tug on his beard from his child? Walk in the park.

“Hey my sweet girl, whatcha think your doing huh? Playing with daddy’s beard again are you?”

Rebecca coo’s softly at him tugging on the beard and offers him a smile. Steve smiles back, eyes shining with adoration for his child, as he rubs her back soothingly seeing her yawn and rub a tiny hand at one of her eyes.

“Tired little dove?”

To answer his question she lays her head back down on his chest right under his chin and fist her small hands in his shirt, yawning a second time.

Steve starts singing her the french lullaby once again.

___________________________

The little french restaurant was in a word, charming. In a crazy twist of fate, it was one of the VERY few things still around from the 1940’s and as such the owner was old, but STILL remembered Bucky and Steve from before and was more than happy to share a tale or two of them before he bid you both a goodnight.

The food was simple but amazing, and you delighted in the fact that Bucky’s eyes were round in surprise when you spoke french to him and then romanian and then all the other languages you had learned over the years.

“Why do you know so many, that’s amazing doll.”

You just shrug smiling at him, “I work in a library remember? Plenty of books to learn from.”

“Of course, that explains it.” He nods smiling like it made all the sense in the world. “That is impressive though, I know plenty myself, Stevie still know french?”

“Oh yeah it’s his second language practically.”

“He sounds so sexy speaking it don’t he?”

You smile more, “Oh yeah.”

“How is your job speaking of, you didn’t lose your job did ya with all that bullshit?” He ask concerned, finishing off his wine.

You bite your bottom lip, “Don’t worry my boss is real understanding.”

He tilts his head at you seeing the secret smile on your face, his own smile curious, “Ok what’s that smile for huh toots?”

You laugh, you really do love that endearment, “I own the place so I can come and go whenever I want.”

“No shit, really?” He says surprised by your answer.

You nod, “My dad left it to me and some money to make sure I could get by ok, i’ve had people want to buy it, but like hell i’m going to sell it ya know?”

He takes one of your hands in his metal one, “I understand doll, gotta hang onto what yours.”

______________________

Steve doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but when he wakes little Rebecca is only just waking herself, lifting her head and looking around in that baby like wonder, eyes taking everything in, her little eyelashes already so long and pretty.

Steve smiles and presses his nose into her cheeks before blowing gently on them making her laugh one of her high pitched ones, it just makes Steve continue the game for a more minutes before he stands with her cradled to his chest. They are both very wide awake now and with it only being six pm they still have a few hours before her bedtime.

Steve places her gently down on her play mat and only turns his back to her but for a second and when he turns around she is just…..gone, not there and his brain panics something fierce before he turns his head and sees her…..crawling down the hallway.

Steve has never moved so fast in his life, scooping her up in his arms, she’s laughs, but Steve’s heart rate is beating so fast and he doesn’t feel like laughing he feels like he could cry. Only once he calms down can he relax enough to lift her up in the air to look her face to face, “Next time let me know if you wanna race around huh?” He says gently, going for a shaky smile.

He blows out a breath willing himself to calm down, he places her back down on the floor and...she’s off, crawling down the hallway like a girl on a mission and his eyes widen when it dawns on him babies don’t normally crawl for months still. His smile has never been so big and so proud in his life.

____________________________

You and Bucky end up at a secluded part of a park no one knows about, he brought a blanket even, so once it was laid out on the ground for you both, the star gazing you started doing turned into sweet, soft kisses, which in turn turned into heated ones and before either of you knew it, Bucky had you in his lap, your dress hiked up just enough and his pants undone just enough so that when he entered you, nothing would look amiss to anyone else that happened to find this spot.

Not that you were worried it would happen, the stars were shining down on your both, the weather was perfect and being in Bucky’s arms like this as you slowly rode him bringing you both closer and closer to completion, was perfect and you wouldn’t ever want your first time with him to be any other way.

His hands surround you, moving all over your body as his lips suck on your neck, your shoulders, your lips anywhere he can get them, he was also such a dirty talker and you wonder if this is where Steve got it from, cause boy was it doing it for you, hearing him moan your name, breath into your ear how good you felt around his cock, it was your undoing and soon enough you both cling to each other tightly as he brings you over the edge first and then himself.

It will only dawn on you much later that, neither of you used protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was gonna try and have their first time be more romantic, like in a bed rose petals maybe, but well female reader is really good at seducing and once he knew she wanted right then and their he was very on board and she did look lovely under the moon and stars, it was indeed romantic.
> 
> Psh who needs protection anyway lol


	10. The Happy Ending

“You sure this what ya wanna do sweetheart?”

You look to Steve very sure of doing it this way, “Yes, I don’t need some over the top thing that cost a ungodly amount of money, I just want you and Bucky.”

A sweet smile slides onto Steve’s face as he leans in to kiss you lovingly. “Ok.”

______________________________

In the end, you don’t do a fancy wedding, hell you don’t even bother to invite anyone, it’s just you, Steve, Bucky and Rebecca as you get married at the courthouse. Dressed in a simple plain white dress and the guys in simple slacks and button down shirts, for you, it’s perfect. Your dress even does a pretty good job of hiding your baby bump.

_______________________________

You know once the other Avengers hear of you three tying the knot, they may wanna throw a party or something and you hope they’re not to hurt they didn’t get invited just….you were happy it had just been you three, well four with Rebecca.

Of course when you drop off Rebecca with Nat for the weekend you shouldn’t be surprised she knows because of course she does. With you baby free for 3 full days, you all drive upstate to a nice out of the way cabin that is surrounded by trees in shades of red, yellows and oranges. The cooler temp is perfect. Once you get out and walk into the cabin your trying really hard not to ruin the mood, but you miss your child something bad, it’s the first time you have been away from her so long.

The blonde comes up behind you and hugs you tight. “You missing her too huh?” He whispers.

You turn in his arms and smile softly, “Yeah I really am.”

He nods, snuggling you close, “Me too.”

Bucky comes in with the rest of the luggage and shuts the front door looking around before he comes up to you both, rubbing over both yours and Steve’s back, “I miss Rebecca.”

He offers a rueful smile before you and Steve move him into your hug pile. “Us too.”

________________________________

That night….oh that night you both show Bucky how a night of passion had started this course, feels like a lifetime ago now.

The brunette sits on the bed watching you both, everyone is naked finally after what felt like hours of foreplay. You climb in Steve’s lap and slide down over his cock and start rocking your hips back and forth, your breast right there in his face before he starts sucking on one then the other, back and forth he goes, groaning into them when you clench around his cock deep inside you. Bucky watches with wide eyes, holding his own cock to starve off his orgasm, watching you both together in the throws of passion was something he wasn’t ever going to forget.

“Say my name sweetheart, say it, let him hear you, let him hear what you call me when you can’t think of anything else besides me and my cock inside you, say it baby girl.” Steve commands softly, hands cupping your ass and helping you along, you moan softly.

You blush as your eyes look to the brunette’s, his own eyes lust filled and blown wide open, head tilted curiously, you glance back Steve as you keep riding him. His own eyes watching you so deeply, the blue of his eyes so bright and wanting.

You cup his face in your hands and give a good hard thrust right when you say the words he wants to hear, “Daddy…..oh daddy you feel so good inside me.”

You hear a gasp and then a deep moan from Bucky as Steve growls lowly and starts thrusting up when you thrust down making you cry out, you hands tagle in his hard and pull hard as he brings you closer and closer to the edge. “Yes daddy yes, yes, yes!”

“That’s it baby girl yes just like that, fuck yes just...like...that.” One last hard thrust from you both pushes you both over the edge together, he pulls you down for a heated kiss as you both ride it together.

________________________

Later Bucky has his head buried between your legs as he eats you out like he wants nothing else in life as you take Steve’s cock in your mouth. Loud moans filling the space.

_________________________

Later still the brunette buries himself in your tight heat from behind with you on your hands and knees, as Steve watches you both and directs what he wants you both to do, devilish smirk on his face, cock in hand and seconds away from coming himself.

_______________________

The night ends with you in Steve’s lap again, his cock buried deep inside you, but this time, Bucky is saddled up behind you and buried deep in the tight heat of your ass. Being filled by them both at the same time fills you with….so many emotions.

At some point you start crying, but you wave them off when they grow worried, it’s happy tears after all and they understand starting to get worked up emotionally themselves. There is NOTHING like being as close as one can be like this, how they both surround you, fill you, how they complete you in every sense of the word.

When you come, it’s such a slow build, it just eases out of you right before they follow after you, left in the afterglow you all stay huddled together tightly, never letting go and only embracing the love that fills the space between you three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddddddddd that's the end of this one for now, i'm sure at some point I will come back and add a stand alone for when Bucky's baby is born <3
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and that hydra spy....will come into play once I do a sequel, she wasn't caught in this one.
> 
> Wanna see art of Rebecca?
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/4da1a30a60a45bbe1dcc4cab2350175a/tumblr_pfgf60zH2O1vrby8oo1_1280.jpg


End file.
